


Bowling night

by CheezPleez



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Friendly competition, Fun, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), They aren't always committing crimes, bowling night, he says he hates them but he really doesnt, kinda bonding, weird homocidal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: The rogues aren't committing crimes all of the time and it gets boring hanging out at the stacked deck all the time.
Kudos: 9





	Bowling night

“No”  
“Please”  
“NO”  
“Why?”  
“Because I hate all of you.”  
“No you don’t, you are just saying that.”  
“Yes, I am saying that because I HATE all of you.” Edward refused to give up. “You can’t possibly mean that Harvey. If you did, why would you even be sitting here with all of us.” He Shrugged and looked into his drink. “Because I sat down alone and then you morons helped yourself to the table.” Penguin nodded “He has a point Edward.” He responded by sticking his tongue out. 

“You don’t have to like us maybe just want to beat Harley and Pam more?” He raised an eyebrow. “Whaddaya mean?”   
“That's who we play every week. We have been beating them until Crane got himself locked up again. If we forfeit for being down a player we lose our streak. You are one of the only logical choices. You are out on good behavior and you're not the Joker. Cobblepot will pay for ya we just need a third. Come on it's better than sulking around here like you do every other night of the week.”  
“Pass.”  
“Why? Give me one good reason.”  
“I already did I hate all of you.”  
“You don’t seem to hate me when you need a place to lay low or someone to stitch you up when you pick another fight with Thorn or Maroni’s creeps.”   
“Fine I hate everyone of you, except Cobblepot. I tolerate him.”   
“Well I hate to do this but you leave me know choice. Do it or I will never help you ever again.” He rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t go through with it. You know I can pay my tab.”   
“Would you be willing to take the risk? If you get in trouble and it gets to your parole officer, they won't think twice about sending you back.” He grumbled under his breath for a moment and threw down a few dollars. “Fine. But I still hate all of you.” 

They ended up at a rundown junkie bowling alley. “Is this place actually open?” He pushed open the door half expecting it to just fall off the hinges. “Yes it’s a bit run down but it’s one of the few places we won't be bothered. I promise it’s not as bad as it looks.” He looked around at the place “Your right, its worse.” Before Ed could defend the place Harley came bounding up. “We were startin’ to think ya weren’t comin’. I see ya found a third. How's it hangin Harv. We are all set up and ready to go!” 

They grabbed shoes and went over to the lane. Ivy was sitting at the desk filling out score cards and Selina was sitting on the bench looking like she would much rather be anywhere else. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Harvey sit down and start putting the shoes on. “They roped you into this crapshoot too?” He grunted. “Word of advice, for whatever reason parole boards like to know you have been taking part in a group activity. Some crap about reforming a bond with society. It’s the only thing that gets me here. You don't even need to tell them who you are with just show them a receipt from the alley for a team tab.” He nodded “I’ll keep that in mind. Might get the shrink off my back too.” She smiled “I feel like that’s a bit harder to manage but hey shoot for the moon.” 

After round one it was clear that Harvey was struggling. Harley pulled him aside. “Why aint ya using your right hand? I know the scars on the left are sensitive and this probably aint great for them.” He looked around to make sure no one was listening in. “The good guy is a mild germaphobe and isn’t havin it. I could be bowling a near perfect game if he wasn't havin a conniption in the back of my mind.” She nodded solemnly. “I can get ya a pair of gloves. All ya gotta do is ask. No one here is gonna get mad or poke at ya for it.” She disappeared and came back a few moments later with a pair of latex gloves. “This work?” He nodded. “Thanks.”

Once they were back in the game, things became a little more competitive. Things devolved when it was clear two-face had an advantage of all of them so they took turns swapping him from team to team. By the end of the night it seemed they were tied but there were no hard feelings. “Well Harv looks like I underestimated you. I suggested Ed bug you thinking we had an easy win. Now I think when Crane gets back he’s gonna have to fight for his spot back on the team.” He grabbed his coat. “I’ll gladly give him his place back.” Ed had a huge grin on his face “Yes we know Harv because you hate all of us except Ozzy who you tolerate.” He nodded toward him but there was a smile on his face as well. “What he said.” She crossed her arms “Uh-huh you keep tellin’ yourself that. I’ll see you next week.”


End file.
